FLARP-Chaos Reigns
by Arachnids8ightball
Summary: What happened when the trolls played FLARP? Told from Vriska's POV. I'm not great with shipping so there won't be much.


**First Story. :) Hope it's ok****

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are in the middle of a particularly interesting raid on a fellow FLARPer's ship.

The FLARPer in question is a high blood with a ridiculously dumb purple fringe, which is to say he was RPing the Orphaner. A purple blood with a wavering accent. Not that she was paying attention or anything, it was just one of the obvious things about his person, like his overbearing personality. However it was her duty to manipulate him and manipulate him she would.  
" So Dualscar, you wish to take my ship? You will never take it. Not now, not ever! Why? 8ecause it is simply my ship and no one takes my ship" she said with a laugh.  
"Wwell that sounded like a dare to me marquise. Surely then I shall be the first to seperate you from your booty. Prepare yourself, I' m coming over." The little dumbass. He was playing right into her hands, mind ripe for manipulation in its triumphant, cocky naivety. He came aboard the ship and made his way towards her. Now for the fun part. She stood next to the entrance to her quarters. She smiled showing her fangs and said;  
" So you want my ship do you? You want my gam8ligants and my slaves, to show you mighty empress? You want to destroy all that I've worked for and you expect me to stand by and just watch?"  
This boy was seriooooooooously enjoying this now- It was probably the most attention a girl, since the jade bloods in the hatching caves, had shown him, did he seriously think that she found him caligeously interesting. Was he that much of a loser that he thought FLARP relationships were real. Little did he know about how well he was about to be manipulated.  
The high blood stood there gaping like a fish for a few seconds, then started speaking in his stupid wavering winey voice that grated at her eardrums.  
" I wwant everything you have. Your ship, your gambligants, your treasure and I don't want you in that picture you cerulean piece of pirate scum."  
" Well then if you insist on taking everything from me then there is only one option left, unless you forgot one of the things about me, Marquise Spinerette Mindfang, it's in the name, you won't even know what your doing::::)" She laughed and reached out with her mind powers. The tendrils found his weak mind and she could see allllllll. His pride at being a descendant of the Orphaner, his red crush on, wait, was that, The Heiress? Yes it was, wow this guy was the moirail of the heiress apparent herself. No wonder he seemed so high and mighty. She delved deeper. What was this? His whole mind seemed to be fixated on the quadrants. He wanted the heiress as pale AND flushed, he felt no need for an auspistice but he was black crushing on practically every troll he met. What a looooooooser. Anyway back to business. You force him to return to his ship and start removing all the treasure inside. Then made him instruct all his crew to load it into her hold. Anyone who protested was mind controlled. Then as the icing on top of the metaphorical cake( although trolls don't have cake ) she forced him to take his captains logbook and journal and deposit them in her cabin. Of course she kept his trollian name for future reference. caligularsAquarium how petty. She then sent him and his ship on their way. As she retracted her grip on his mind she sensed his confusion. One moment he had been about to deliver some lines which he felt would lead to future kismesistude- they wouldn't, then he was on his own ship speeding away from hers at top speed. It didn't matter. His crew would fill him in soon. Now to check on her loot. She descended the stairs to the hold. Pretty good haul. The rocket shoes would make a particularly great addition to her collection. Now to head to her hive.  
Upon disembarking, her crew scurried away, they had long ago realised that to be alone near a cerulean blood near sunrise, was not a good place to be. But she still needed lusus food generally she would use some trolls from her campaigns but ships had been scarce recently and the Dualscar's- or eridan as his name was, ship had unfortunately been looted but not kidnapped from. So she needed to use crew members.  
This was not her favourite job. But it was nessasary. She sent out the mental tendrils once again. There was a few rust bloods around the dock whom no one would miss that she soon had following her like willing chickens on the way to their doom. She did not look round.

Upon reaching her hive she transported her loot in its carts to one of the storage caves underneath and got out Eridan's journal. Sap, sap, sap. Nothing but undeniable sap. Ahhhhhhhh well should she ever come across this dweeb again it would make excellent fodder for manipulation. The captains log was more interesting though. It mentioned a FLARPer RPing as Redglare who he had spoken with. She may be interesting to meet. By the sounds of it she would make a worthy opponent compared to the losers like this Eridan who she had had to endure. She had left the romantically fixated sop in a right state with her sly wordplay forcing him to leave with out delivering his trade mark bad chat up lines. It bares repeating- what a dweeb.


End file.
